Feline Fun
by The-Red-Pheonix
Summary: Two neko-jin’s thrown into the world of stealing, what happens when they chose to pick pocket the Blade Breakers? An evil guy rules their life…the girls chose to follow the Blade Breakers! wat happens? (complete!)
1. Feline Fun

This is the second story I've written so hope you enjoy it.....  
  
Feline Fun  
  
A pair of eyes watched as a group walked past.  
  
"Do you think they will do?" a voice whispered.  
  
"If not, we still can have some fun," another voice replied.  
  
Their eyes disappeared in the shadows of the ally.  
  
"I'm starving," Tyson complained, placing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh my god you're hungry, we just had lunch!" Kenny's voice was heard from the back off the group, his nose just visible over the top of the laptop that was in his hands.  
  
"Hey I'm a growing boy dudes!" Tyson replied.  
  
"If you eat any more you'll explode," Kai's cold voice travelled from the front.  
  
Tyson glared at the captain.  
  
The Blade Breakers were walking down a street in China, Ray had decided that it would be nice to show them around his hometown, before the beyblade tournament began.  
  
Kai was up the front next the Ray who was pointing out buildings and talking about them, Max was standing next to Tyson and Kenny was at the rear collecting data on his laptop.  
  
A sudden cry from the rear of the group made all of them spin around; Kenny was in the dirt with a girl crouched on his back.  
  
The girl was wearing a cheongsam that only came half way down her thigh, it was light blue with silver trimming, her white hair draped over shoulder, she had the same Chinese black shoes on as Ray did.  
  
She snapped her head up, her cat like sky blue eyes scanning the group; a smile crossed her face revealing neko-jin fangs.  
  
She quickly stood up and did a forward flip landing right in front of the group. Tilting her head to the side so her hair would roll of one of her shoulder, she stared at the rest of group.  
  
Kenny got up.  
  
"What was that for?" he said in between coughs.  
  
The girl just turned her head and looked at him, her eyes showed that she was laughing.  
  
"He asked you something," Kai snapped moving towards her.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone grab his jacket and pull it over his head.  
  
"Heavens sake," he quickly pulled his jacket off.  
  
Standing in between the group was another girl, she had black hair that was pulled up into a tight pony tail that ran half way down her back, her deep green cat like eyes shock with laughter. She had a black Chinese blouse on with a silver dragon on one side; she had black pants on with the same shoes as the other girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Max spoke up, his eyes moving between the pair.  
  
"No one you need to know about," the white haired girl replied.  
  
"Yet," the black haired put in, running her tongue over her fangs.  
  
"Seriously dude, is everyone here neko-jins?" Tyson asked, turning to face Ray.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone turned to see Kenny wiping off the dirt from his clothes before picking up his laptop.  
  
"It is a known fact that only 25% of the population are neko-jins and that the rest are Chinese or people who immigrated here," Kenny said in his know- it-all voice.  
  
Tyson returned to stare at the girls, they hadn't moved, the black haired turned and nodded to the other girl, the white haired girl nodded back and then walked over to Max, she circled him once before moving over to Ray.  
  
Ray turned and looked at her, his bronze cat eyes stared into hers, when the girl noticed he to was a neko-jin she backed away.  
  
"Maya, we have a neko," she spoke sternly, her eyes running over Ray.  
  
Maya, they took was the black haired girl, turned and stared at Ray; she motioned her head as to say it was time to leave.  
  
They turned as were about to leave when a guy came running up the street.  
  
"Stop you thieves!" he shouted, running up to the group.  
  
The girls turned and were about to run when they were grabbed by their tops and held up in the air, they hissed in annoyance as he chucked them onto the floor.  
  
"What was that for?" Ray snapped.  
  
The guy didn't reply but pulled something out of one of the girls pockets.  
  
"Is this yours?" he asked holding up a wallet.  
  
"Hey," Kai snapped, he felt around his jacket, "that's my wallet, she took it out of my jacket when she pulled it over my head," he said coldly snatching the wallet back from the guy.  
  
The two girls smiled sheepishly as they sat up in the dirt.  
  
"You guys gotta watch out, these two are called the street crawlers, they go along and rob unsuspecting bladers that arrive in town," the guy said, staring coldly down at the girls.  
  
The girls put their hands on the ground behind their head and pushed up off the ground, landing on their feet.  
  
"See ya," they yelled as they dashed down the street.  
  
"Oh no you don't," the guy shouted, chasing after them.  
  
"How low, they're being forced to steal for a living," Max said, shaking his head.  
  
"They took my wallet," growled Kai.  
  
"They're cute," Tyson said, looking the way the girls had disappeared.  
  
Ray said nothing; he was too deep in thought.  
  
"Hello? Any intelligent life in there?"  
  
Ray blinked before looking down at Kenny; he smiled in response before leading the group off again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"That was great," the white haired girl hissed, examining her nails.  
  
They had lost the man after he chased them for a while; they were now in the warehouse, where they usually hung out.  
  
"Cool it Lily, it's not our fault that fatso had to come along and take our goods," Maya was crouched upon a wooden crate, with the stuff they stole earlier that day spread out in front of her.  
  
"I didn't expect a neko-jin to be in that group," Lily said, looking up at Maya, "he was hot too."  
  
Maya grabbed the side of the crate in front of her; she flicked her body up and over the crate landing crouched on the ground in front of it.  
  
"You think everyone's hot."  
  
"Hey, it's not like you thought any different, I saw the way you looked at him," Lily smiled evilly, moving over to nudge Maya lightly in the ribs.  
  
"I admit he looks great, but I'm not interested," Maya said, moving her hand in a dismissive manner as she moved over to sit on another crate. "Anyways I made a count and estimate of how much we took and when we've given him his share, there won't be enough left to cover the rent."  
  
"It's all his fault," Lily hissed, taking a seat on the floor, leaning up against a crate.  
  
"What's my fault?" a cold voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
Maya and Lily turned their heads to stare at the door that was surrounded by shadows. A person then stepped out into view. It was a guy who was at least two heads taller then the girls, he looked four years older, he had short spiked raven black hair and cold stone coloured eyes that focused on the loot on one of the crates.  
  
He had ripped black daggy army pants with metal chains on one side; he wore a large grey t-shirt with the sleaves ripped off, his metal-capped boots clinked across the floor.  
  
"Nothing," Lily replied in a hushed voice.  
  
"Good, because I don't need to remind you again who took you off the streets when your parents died, do I?" his voice lowered to a deadly tone.  
  
"No," Lily spoke, lowering her head.  
  
"I don't like reminding my jewels."  
  
He cracked his knuckles as stared down at Lily.  
  
"Khil," Maya butted in, she held out her hand that was full of gold watched and cash.  
  
"That's all we got," she placed it into his open hand.  
  
He frowned as he counted the money, "not as much as last time," he growled looking up at the girls. "Don't disappoint me again my jewels or there will be hell to pay."  
  
Lily flinched, "we would have had a lot more if Mr. Hinako, hadn't disrupted our dealings and taken back the wallet we stole."  
  
Khil grinned evilly "he did, did he, well I'll just have to deal with him then," he turned and walked back out through the door.  
  
"Mr. Hinako's dead now, you know that?"  
  
"I know Lily," Maya turned; she grabbed the rest of the goods and disappeared out through the door, closely followed by Lily.  
  
Ok wadda ya think.......the people who read my other story this means that cold love might be updated later then normal.....but hope you enjoy this story to......ok the blade breakers will be in it again but there not the mains...ok until next time 


	2. Tournaments equal Money

Chapter 2# Tournaments = Money  
  
Maya and Lily walked up the creaky old metal stairs, which led to the top level of the run down apartments. Maya stopped at a door, it was metal with stains all over the front, and the numbers 188 were staring to peel off. Sighing Maya slid the card through the machine, 'beep, beep' the red light flashed on.  
  
"Arr damn thing," Maya growled as she swiped the card again, 'beep, beep' red.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake," Maya took a step back and kicked down the door, disturbing the dust inside.  
  
'Beep, beep' green.  
  
Growling Maya stepped over the door and into the apartment, it was plain and dirty, there were two mats placed next to each other in one corner, with one black bag on top of each one.  
  
The kitchen was situated in an other corner, it had a tiny fridge that was under the dusty counter, dirty dishes were stacked up in the sink and the bin was over flowing with fast food containers. There was a small run down television with an old couch in front of it in the middle of the room, a wooden door that looked like it was about to fall of it's hinges lead to the small bathroom.  
  
Lily causally stepped in.  
  
"We have to pay for a new door again," she stated, as she pushed the door back up.  
  
"I know," Maya snarled as she flung herself over the top off the couch, to land neatly on the wearing cushions.  
  
"Home sweet home," Lily said sarcastically as she pulled a piece of peeling wallpaper of the wall, causing a huge chunk of plaster to come off with it.  
  
"Seriously can't we afford better?"  
  
"Nope, the way we're going and if Khil starts demanding more, soon we'll be leaving life on the streets," Maya said in a voice that told she was being serious.  
  
"Maybe the streets will be better then this dump," Lily mumbled as she went and took a seat next to Maya.  
  
There was a crack of thunder over head, Lily quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, she placed a few pots and pans around the place, there was another crack of thunder before the rain started to bucket down on the tin roof.  
  
Lily sighed and sat down next to Maya again.  
  
"I hate this place," she snarled.  
  
Suddenly there was a creek, then a loud crash, Lily and Maya got up and turned around, apart of the roof just caved in.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Maya stated simply as she walked over to one of the mats.  
  
"How the hell can you sleep, half the roof caved in and the door isn't even secured on," Lily yelled throwing her hands up in the air as he turned around.  
  
Maya didn't reply, she was sitting with the black bag open between her legs as she searched through it; she pulled out a pair of red silk pj's.  
  
Lily looked at her stunned.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" she shouted, pointing to the nightclothes.  
  
"The clothes shop around the corner, don't worry I got you a pair too."  
  
Maya dug through her bag and pulled out a pair of identical pyjamas, but they were deep purple in colour. Lily squealed with joy and bounded over to Maya, she snatched the nightclothes out Maya's hands and started to rub it against her cheek.  
  
"So silky," she purred.  
  
Maya rolled her eyes and got up off the bed, heading over towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to have a shower, then I'm going to bed."  
  
A crack of thunder rumbled over the house as Maya tried the best she could to close the door, Lily looked up at the roof, a worried look on her face.  
  
"I hope it stays up," she muttered as she started to pull off her clothes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya yawned as she stepped out of the bathroom, she had her red pyjamas on. Her black hair ran in wet clumps down her back, she grabbed her towel and tried to get more water out of her hair.  
  
Maya's eyes travelled over to the mats, curled neatly in ball on one of the mats, with her clothes nicely folded on the ended of the bed, was the sleeping figure of Lily.  
  
Maya smiled, she quickly chucked the towel onto the sofa and moved her bag off the bed. She slipped under the blanket and rested her head lightly on her arm, her cat eyes moved around the room, picking up every object. Sighing she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lily stood nervously out side the huge beyblade stadium, Maya had run off and told her to stay there, people pushed past her and it was getting crowded.  
  
Suddenly two hands grabbed her shoulders, Lily screamed.  
  
"Chill Lil, it's only me," Maya's voice spoke over her shoulder.  
  
Lily placed her hand over her chest; she could feel her heart was beating faster then normal.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again," she snapped, turning around to point the finger at Maya, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Lily spun around again, Maya was now standing in front of her, Lily growled.  
  
"Remind me again why were here?"  
  
"We're here because there are a lot of people and they're being careless."  
  
Lily looked confused.  
  
Maya rolled her eyes in response, "watch."  
  
Maya turned around; she bumped into a guy that was in a black suit.  
  
"Sorry Sir," Maya said bowing her head.  
  
"Quite alright," he replied and continued on walking.  
  
Maya turned around a huge grin on her face. She pulled out an object from her pocket; she flashed a wallet in Lily's face.  
  
Lily smiled; she stepped to the side and bumped into a lady.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss," she said bowing her head, "what lovely earrings," Lily commented as she glanced up, touching the diamond earrings.  
  
"Why thank you," the lady replied, "my husband gave them to me on our anniversary."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, well I better be off I have to meet up with him now."  
  
Lily bowed and watched the lady disappear into the crowd, she turned around and grinned, she pulled out and waved around a red purse and the pair of earings that the lady was just wearing.  
  
Maya frowned, she turned around and bumped into someone, she quickly took the persons stuff before looking up.  
  
"Oh no," she blurted out as she recognised the face.  
  
A blonde haired boy smiled down at her; "it's you."  
  
"Err....yeah," Maya smiled weakly before dashing off into the crowd.  
  
"Hey Max, what are you doing?" Tyson's load voice was heard us he walked up next to Max.  
  
Ray, Kai and Kenny closely followed behind him.  
  
"I saw one of the girls that took Kai's wallet yesterday," he stated, turning to the group.  
  
"She bumped into me."  
  
"Max cheek your pockets," Kai demanded.  
  
Max searched his pockets, he took out his wallet. Max then reached for his back pocket.  
  
"Oh hell no," he yelled, quickly padding down all his pockets.  
  
"What did she take?" Kai snapped.  
  
"Draciel, she took my blade," he cried.  
  
"Which way did she go?" Ray snapped.  
  
"That way," Max pointed in the direction.  
  
Ray quickly disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Ray, Wait! We need to make a plan!" Kai yelled after him.  
  
Ok lets see what happens....will Ray get back Draciel before the tournament starts???????????.....What is Maya planning to do with the blade???????????......Until next time and Oh REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^ Well I'll up date "cold love" sometime..but right now I have a Christmas party to go to so MERRY CHRISTMAS 


	3. Let’s battle

Chapter 3# Let's battle  
  
Maya placed her hands on her knees trying to regain her breathe, sighing she leant back up against the wall.  
  
"Why did you run off? It took me ages to find you."  
  
Maya looked up to see Lily walking slowly down the ramp, rolling her eyes Maya put her elbows up onto the railing.  
  
"I bumped into the blonde haired guy from yesterday," she stated, putting her hand into her pocket, Maya pulled out a green beyblade; she looked down at the object.  
  
"This is all I got."  
  
Maya lifted the blade and bit a corner of it.  
  
"Yuck, it's metal, what a hunk of junk," she snapped, staring down at it.  
  
"Then can I get it back," a voice demanded.  
  
Maya and Lily looked up, on the railing above, crouched the figure of Ray, his bronze eyes staring down at them.  
  
Their eyes flashed and turned into slits, their top lip lifted a little as they showed their fangs. Ray stood up on the railing doing a forward flip to land just next to the girls.  
  
"You want it back, you'll have to go through us first," Maya hissed, moving into her battle stance.  
  
Ray smiled and moved into his.  
  
"Maya, that's enough, you said yourself it was a hunk of junk, so why don't you just give it back," Lily complained, tugging on Maya's sleeve.  
  
Maya snarled in annoyance, "alright."  
  
She moved and stood up straight, holding out her hand. Ray moved forward and took the blade; he still had a smile on his face.  
  
Maya and lily turned and was about to run off.  
  
"Do you want to come and see what this hunk of junk can do?" he asked, staring at the to girls.  
  
Maya looked over at Lily, a smile crossed their faces. It would be the first time that they would be inside a tournament stadium.  
  
"Yeah alright," they both replied.  
  
Ray turned and motioned them to follow him, he took a few steps then stoped. He turned around and faced them again.  
  
"There's only one thing you have to promise me," he said, staring into the two girl's eyes.  
  
"What?" Maya snapped.  
  
"You won't steal while your there."  
  
"We promise," Lily replied slowly, glancing over to Maya to say the same.  
  
"I promise."  
  
With that Ray turned and headed back up the ramp, with the two girls close behind.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hey, don't panic!" Ray called, when he caught sight of Max through the crowd.  
  
Max spun around and saw Ray walking up to him, with the green blade in one of his hands. A huge smile erupted on Max's face.  
  
"You got Draciel back," Max laughed happily as Ray handed it back.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Kai's cold voice sliced through the happy atmosphere.  
  
The team turned and looked behind Ray, where two girls stood nervously.  
  
"Hey it's them!" Tyson yelled.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Of cause it's them, they're just there," Kai snapped back.  
  
"I invited them along to watch us battle, they didn't know what Max's blade was, so I thought maybe they should know so they know not to take it again," Ray spoke calmly, his eyes moving around the group.  
  
Kai glared at them before turning around, "well they're not getting their paws on my Dranzer."  
  
Ray just shook his head, as Kai walked off.  
  
"So what are your names?" Tyson blurted out.  
  
Maya tilted her head and stared at him.  
  
"My names Maya," she said simply.  
  
"My names Lily," Lily stated as she walked over to Tyson, she held out her hand, "nice to meet you...um."  
  
"It's Tyson."  
  
"Nice to meet you Tyson."  
  
"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself before, my name is Ray," Lily turned around to look at the raven black haired boy, with the wrapped long ponytail, that had just brought them up to the group.  
  
"My names Max," the blonde haired boy stated, glancing over at Maya once in a while.  
  
"The names Kenny," the boy looked over the top of his laptop as he spoke, "and the guy who just walked off is Kai, he's the captain of our team the Blade Breaker."  
  
Maya shifted her gaze to the two-toned blue haired caption that was leaning up against a wall near the entrance. She noticed that his mahogany eyes were staring back at her, she smiled lightly. "Doesn't your battle thing begin soon," Lily said, as she noticed the time on Tyson's watch.  
  
"Oh damb, it does, come on."  
  
The group then dashed towards the entrance, Maya and Lily followed behind.  
  
"Why does he trust us?" Lily asked, as she ran beside Maya.  
  
"Because he's a neko-jin, just like us, I feel he believes that we are good and that we don't just steal because we can."  
  
"Wow, do you think his friends will trust us."  
  
"I don't know, but as long as we don't steal from them we can hang, it would be nice to see how they live."  
  
"Yeah, I would like to see what bladers actually do,"  
  
The group came to a halt outside a set of doors.  
  
"This way," Ray pushed opened the doors and the stadium lights flooded the doorway.  
  
Maya and Lily lifted their arms to shield their eyes as they followed in, they were stunned, they were down on the floor of the stadium, a round bowl was in the middle, the crowd's roars and cheers filled the air, camera's surrounded them. They followed the group up to a small bus stop looking seating block. Maya and Lily listened eagerly as the team discussed who was to bey battle.  
  
"I want to battle," Tyson whined.  
  
"Ok you Tyson, Kai and Max will battle," Ray said, pointing at them.  
  
"No Ray, you battle I'll sit this on out," Max butted in.  
  
Ray nodded, "let's go."  
  
Lily and Maya heard the speakers crackle to life.  
  
"Welcome once again to the Asian Tournament in beautiful...uh... downtown.... uh..." //B.B//  
  
"We're in China, Brad, It's a Country." //A.J//  
  
"Oh yeah I knew that...Welcome to the Chinese beyblade champion ships, I'm Brad Best." //B.B//  
  
"And I'm A.J Topper and we'll be your commentators for this tournament." //A.J//  
  
"The two teams battling are the Blade Breakers against the home team The White Tigers." //B.B//  
  
"We're in for one humdinger of a catfight, as Ray will be battling against old friends." //A.J//  
  
"Well first up we have the mighty White Tigers." //B.B//  
  
Maya and Lily looked across the field to the other side, the doors opened and a team appeared.  
  
A cute guy that was around the same hight as Ray appeared first, he had chocolate brown short spiked hair, his cat like brown eyes stared directly at Ray. He had a t-shirt that was split up the front revealing his well- built chest, his hands were wrapped and he wore black pants and a pair of Chinese shoes. Maya noticed him grin.  
  
"He's also a neko-jin, I haven't seen this many in ages," she commented as she looked him up and down.  
  
"See something you like Maya," Lily teased.  
  
Maya sent Lily a glare before returning her gaze to the other team.  
  
"Lee, the captain of the White Tigers, he's a hard kitty to beat when Galeon is by his side," //B.B// "Now here we have the lovely Mariah, she seems sweet but in battle the claws come out to play when her bit beast Galux is on the field, this is one wild pair that'll give anyone the ran for their money," //A.J//  
  
Following closely behind the other guy, was a pink haired girl, her hair was tied back with a light pink ribbon into a high ponytail and she wore a headband that had light pink cat's ears on it. She wore a white singlet top with white three-quarter pants that had pink trimming, she had a pink jumper wrapped around her waist and she also had light pink floppy boots, with white trimming.  
  
"Jeez pink freak... she's blinding me," Lily commented, a look of disgust in her eyes.  
  
Maya laughed lightly and a snort was heard in the background. Maya turned her head to see Kai smirking as he watched the other team.  
  
"Like what we have to say Kai?" Maya said.  
  
Kai turned and glared at her, smiling in reply Maya turned back to catch site of the two remaining team members entering the stadium.  
  
There was a tall big built guy; he had small dark brown eyes and a mow hawk looking haircut done to his black hair. He had on green overalls that were trimmed with red.  
  
"Oh my god this team is a walking fashion disaster," Lily sighed, shaking her head and once again shielding her eyes.  
  
"Gary is the giant of The White Tigers; he's nice and would like everyone to get along. But when he gets mad, he gets really mad and that's where the power of his Bear Axe attack comes from." //B.B//  
  
Walking beside him was a short guy with green hair that was in a ponytail, the front bit of hair cover one of his violet coloured eyes, he had a blue fighting outfit with a bag slung over one shoulder, he had brown floppy boots on.  
  
"Kevin, the elf with fangs!!!!! Know who I mean? ... (Uncomfortable silence)...." //B.B//  
  
"Ok, Kevin is the shortest member of the team but it doesn't mean that he's the weakest, his monkey packs a punch and when Galman is let lose you better watch out," //A.J//  
  
"Seriously, I mean walking fashion disasters, I so want to walk over there and show Mariah a few pointers, like wow over doing it with the pink and with her face shape, her hair should be down," Lily complained, waving her hand in the direction of Mariah.  
  
"Calm down, my God Lily, chill," Maya said, holding on to Lily's shoulder.  
  
Lily got herself so worked up she had to stop for a breather. Maya noticed Kai was still smirking, she smiled, "he's not that cold," she thought to herself.  
  
Maya and Lily listened as the commentators talked about the Blade Breakers and after awhile Tyson was standing next to the dish, with what they called a launcher in his hand ready to battle Lee.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Hey what do you think of my story??????? It's an original idea I just thought it up!!!!!! Well I know disclaimers are spouse to go at the beginning but I'm different ^_-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades, the Blade Breakers *sighs* or the white tigers, lee *sighs* or the neko-jin idea *starts crying* but I do own the plot, story line, Maya and Lily *giggles cheerfully* oh and evil Khil *glares* well I own the oc's.... Ok so I think I have said it all *scratches head in thought* yep ( so until next chappie.....he he review!!!!!!!!!! Won't update unless u review!!!!!!! Come on it's only a button away...... what's so hard about reviews????????? ^_^******  
  
Oh and I would have to give credit to my fantastic editor...he he he....yes I have an editor and her name is Shibz....thank u soooooooooooooo MUCH!!!!!! *Starts clapping* ok now I got to go and write the fourth chapter 'Cat Fight' where the blade breakers verse the The White Tigers.....lets see if I can do a good battle scene????????? Well Final BYE!!!!!! *glares* those darn P things......directed to editor ; ) 


	4. Cat Fight

WARNING: WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW!!!!!! (Come on guys!!!!!!!! What's so hard about one review??????? U can just say hi!!!!! That's all I need ^_^** please.........  
  
One quick note before I start this chappie.... to answer the person's questioning on pairing....well there is going to be no pairing in this bit of the story ....but there is a sequel ^_^ and that will be in 4 years time when Maya and Lily are 19, that will have pairing!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now on with the chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Cat Fight  
  
Kenny flipped his laptop open and started typing. For once Maya and Lily were close enough to hear that the laptop could speak, which shocked them both.  
  
Dizzi// Excuse me Kenny, but why don't you introduce me to your cute little friends??  
  
"Hey! I think your laptop has a thing for me!" Maya said, shifting away from Kenny.  
  
"I'm not little," Lily snapped.  
  
"This is Maya and Lily," Kenny stated, as he continued to work on a plan.  
  
Dizzi// Nice to meet you, I would love to shake hands, but as you can see I have none//  
  
"Ok Tyson, keep on guard I'm still getting data."  
  
Dizzi// Hey, if you wanna know something, just ask the know-it-all//  
  
"That would be you Kai," Max said, turning his head to look at Kai.  
  
"You said it," Kai replied, watching Lee launch.  
  
Maya smiled, 'ha, he thinks so highly of himself.'  
  
"I would say, this Lee person, is weak on the defence," Maya stated.  
  
Kenny computer beeped.  
  
Dizzi// Data points that Lee is weak at his defence//  
  
Kenny shifted his glasses and stared at the screen before looking over to Maya.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Maya smiled weakly, "it's in the way he stands, he has the fighting position but his footing isn't right, if I went up there and kicked him now, he would fall over."  
  
Lily chuckled lightly.  
  
"You would be a great beyblader," Max commented.  
  
There was a flash off light, Maya smiled in return before looking over to the bowl. The blades were launched, Tyson was yelling, commanding his blade.  
  
"Dragoon," he yelled.  
  
"Galeon!" Lee shouted.  
  
Suddenly a black light, come out of Lee's blade, followed by a blue light from Tyson's. Maya looked up, near the roof appeared two massive beasts, bit beasts. The dragon looking bit-beast cycled the black lion looking one of Lee's.  
  
"Galeon, Dark Lighting!"  
  
Galeon charged forward, the bit-beast ponced onto Dragoon, sending Dragoon crashing into the stands.  
  
"Um... err... sorry but those things there not real, are they?"  
  
Kenny turned to stare shocked at Lily.  
  
But before he could reply a powerful gush of wind hit them, Lily turned back to see a massive hurricane in the middle of the stadium.  
  
"Phantom hurricane!" Tyson yelled, the hurricane then moved forward slamming into Galeon.  
  
Galeon moved back, then lunging forward for another attack. Maya and Lily looked down towards the blades on the stadium floor, the blades crashed and slammed into each other sending off sparks. Maya and Lily hadn't seen anything so spatular in their life.  
  
"Dragoon, finish him off!"  
  
Maya watched, as Tyson's blade sped up and charged forward, bashing into Lee's blade. There was a blast of blinding white light, when everyone could see again; Lee's blade lay motionless at his feet, while Tyson's still spun in the centre of the bowl. A cheer erupted in the crowd.  
  
"What does this mean?" Maya asked turning to Max.  
  
"It means that Tyson just gave us a lead and if Ray wins the next battle we've won the match," he said happily, while cheering and congratulating Tyson as he come back to the bus stop seats.  
  
"Tyson that was great," Lily stated, as she jumped up and down with joy.  
  
Tyson put his hands behind his head and laughed, "It was wasn't it."  
  
"Don't get over excited, that was nothing," Kai said coldly.  
  
Tyson stoped laughing and glared at Kai.  
  
"Like you can do better."  
  
"I can, your amateur moves are easy to beat."  
  
"Why you..." Tyson murmured as he started slowly walking over to Kai.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes in response; he ignored Tyson and turned to face Ray.  
  
"Ray you're up against Mariah."  
  
Ray nodded; he shifted his gaze to the pink haired teen that was standing next to the beydish. He flashed a sweet smile. Mariah turned her face away from Ray so he couldn't see her blushing.  
  
"Ray!" Kai snapped.  
  
Ray turned and looked at Kai.  
  
"Blade with your head not your heart, don't do all mushy on me or I'll have to..."  
  
"I know Kai," Ray butted in; he pulled out his launcher and loaded it with his blade.  
  
He started to walk up to the dish when a hand stopped him around his wrist; he turned his head to see Lily staring happily up at him.  
  
"Go win this battle," she said cheerfully.  
  
Ray smiled, "I will."  
  
He turned and continued up to the dish.  
  
The crowd roared with excitement as the commentators introduced the two people blading. Mariah stared coldly at Ray, Ray how ever listening to Kenny who was shouting information and tactics to him.  
  
"Ready?" Mariah asked lifting up her launcher.  
  
"Ready as ever," Ray replied, lifting his launcher up also, he noticed that Driger's bit was glowing slightly, he smiled.  
  
"3...2...1...let it rip!"  
  
The two blades launched, straight away Mariah's pink blade attacked Ray's. "Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Ray's blade sped up and in one quick move slammed into Mariah's blade.  
  
"I'm not going down that easy," Mariah snapped, "Galux!"  
  
"Driger!"  
  
Once again two beams of light flooded the stadium, the blades stayed still as the two cat-type bit beasts materialised out of the light. Driger gave off a vicious roar followed by a cat like hiss from Galux; the two bitbeasts cycled each other, like two cats on the hunt. Galux was the first to attack.  
  
"Scratch Attack!"  
  
Galux pounced forward.  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Driger charged.  
  
The two cats collided causing a blast, the dust cleared. The two blades were still spinning but Driger was wobbling furiously, threatening to fall over.  
  
Ray gasped, Lily and Maya held there breathe. Suddenly a pink blade streaked across the dish, crashing into Ray's blade, sending it flying out of the dish.  
  
Ray moved his hand and caught his blade; he stared down at it and smiled.  
  
"Well done Driger, nice try."  
  
Ray turned and walked back down to his team, the crowd suddenly erupted in a roar of cheer.  
  
Lily frowned sadly as Ray walked up to the group.  
  
"Better luck next time," Max said, patting Ray on the back.  
  
Ray smiled nicely in return before turning to Kai.  
  
"Up to you now dude," he said, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder before proceeding on to sit next to Lily.  
  
Kai didn't seem pleased at all, he was muttering and cursing some pink haired tart. Kai culched his blade tightly in his hand as he headed up to the dish. Kevin stood on the other side; he had a cheeky smile that annoyed Kai even more.  
  
Lily leant over and whispered something into Max's ear, which caused Max to break out into fits of laughter.  
  
Maya glared at Lily.  
  
"What?" she snapped, before a smile of amusement appeared on her face.  
  
Maya, Lily and The Blade Breakers were so wrapped up in what just happened. Max was rolling around on the floor with Ray trying to calm him down, Maya was yelling at Lily, Kenny was trying to deal with Dizzi and Tyson who both wanted to know what was so funny. That they didn't notice that Kai had knocked Kevin's blade out of the dish and was now walking back.  
  
They all stoped when a huge cheer thundered down from the stands. Tyson blinked a couple of times before it registered that Kai had won.  
  
"He, won," he cheered.  
  
Maya and Lily turned to see Kai walking back and a disappointed Kevin standing in the background.  
  
"He did it," they screamed.  
  
Lily got up and started to jump around with Max. Kai and Maya rolled their eyes, Kai continued on past the group and out through the doors. Maya followed, the rest, who were cheering and making to much noise for her liking, closely followed her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well," Ray began.  
  
Everyone was now outside the stadium standing on the lawn, saying good-bye to Maya and Lily.  
  
"Thank you and I hope we'll catch up again sometime," Maya smiled.  
  
"Like wise," Tyson smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lily said to Kai, who was leaning up against a tree.  
  
'Hnn' was all she got in reply, Lily tilted her head and looked at him.  
  
"What?" he snapped opening his eyes.  
  
Lily smiled before pushing him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lily giggled before running off to catch up with Maya who was already halfway down the path.  
  
"Bye!" they yelled back, waving.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When the girls were out of sight Tyson turned to the group.  
  
"Well.......................I'm hungry!"  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel," Kenny suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and headed off in the other direction.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Ok this chappie I find kinda suxs!!!!!! But anyways I had to add the boring battle sequence!!!!!!!!!!! Well here comes....dun dun daaa.......The disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades (but I want to), or the Blade Breakers (sniffles), The White Tigers (a little upset...oh Lee =^-^=), but I do own the plot (does a happy dance), Maya (hard core), Lily (bubbles) and Khil plus the other person who is arriving in the next chappie!!!!!!! Who could it be?????????????? Oh I don't own the neko-jin idea......(Bursts out crying..while mumbling the words WHY!!!!!) So until next time!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(This is the space were the editor will express her views and opinions) ...psst "I thought it would be nice cause she does so much work *smiles* " Well here is my editor hiya! You guys might know me as The-Dark-Fire-Elf.......... no? well yeah.. Anyway... Thank you for reading this story.... Because well, it's good and I enjoy editing it.... This particular story has been well written so far.....and I'm pleased with her grammatical and spelling work which I might say has improved since she met moi! (lol just joking.......... seriously... she's better at spelling than some people I know, even if she is a year younger than me.......) I hope you enjoy reading and I will prob. give regular comments on the story. At the moment I'm pleased with how well the story chapters fit together and the work she's put into it. It's a great story Empty :P keep on writing to make us all happy.... ( 


	5. Livining it up

Okies this is chapter 5....phew!!!! The last chapter was like boring but anyways on with chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5# Living it up  
  
Maya and Lily ascended up the creaky stairs once again to their old run down flat. Lily walked first, for once she was energetic and happy as they walked up. She was boring Maya by talking about, 1) how hot Ray looked, 2) how Kai and Maya had some chemistry, Maya of cause said there was nothing between her and him, 3) how cool Max was and 4) how she couldn't believe Tyson was so good at the blading sport thing.  
  
They now had reached the top of the stairs and Lily was now starting the topic of Ray again, when she suddenly stopped in mid sentence. Maya looked up from the stairs to see the door was down, this wouldn't have come to a shock to her, as earlier that day they hadn't bolted the door shut.  
  
"Lily stand back," Maya commanded.  
  
Lily stood still as Maya crept up to the door; she poked her head around the corner.  
  
"Oh god," she sighed.  
  
She motioned for Lily to follow her, she stepped over the door, the television and the couch was gone, the floorboards were ripped up causing huge holes in the floor. The bed mats were pushed messily up against a wall, the roof was nearly gone and the kitchen was half missing.  
  
Lily gasped, "we've been robbed?"  
  
"Yes," Maya sighed as she walked across the bare floor, stepping over ripped up floorboards as she went.  
  
She knelt down in a corner of the room; she started tugging at two lose floor boards, in a matter of seconds they were up and laying neatly beside her, Maya dove her hand into the hole and pulled out their two black bags. Maya snapped her head up when a scream came from the bathroom, she quickly got up and run over to the door, were she saw Lily sitting on the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Maya asked, a puzzled look plastered across her face.  
  
"No, what kind of people steal a toilet?" she snapped, Lily was definitely annoyed.  
  
Maya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, it's not safe here, we'll find somewhere else to sleep," Maya stated as she chucked Lily's bag into her lap.  
  
"We leave now!" she finished; she flung the bag over one shoulder.  
  
Lily sighed and followed May out of the flat and onto the street.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Lily asked as she looked around.  
  
Maya shrugged she turned and started to walk down the dark street, the moon smiled down on the two girls, as they walked to.... somewhere.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"We'll find nowhere to stay here," Maya stated as they walked down a very posh street.  
  
Expensive hotels towered over them, people in business suites pushed past them, people from the nightclubs were out the front laughing and flashing their cash around.  
  
Lily stopped and leant against a glass window, sighing she turned and looked inside, it was a posh restaurant with gold, white and red interior, Lily stared down at the food in front of her.  
  
"We've been to ten motels, all of them were full and now I'm starving," she complained, talking into the window, causing her breath to condense on the window.  
  
"We'll we ain't eating here," Maya snapped as she turned and started to walk away.  
  
Lily was about to follow but something caught here eye, she looked back into the restaurant. A waiter scooted across the floor trying to balance twelve plates in his hands. He did his balancing trick all the way to the back table of the restaurant. Lily clapped for him; she stopped as she noticed five familiar heads were seated around the table. Lily's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Maya," she shouted, "look!"  
  
Maya turned to see Lily pointed at something behind the window, she rolled her eyes and walked up to stand next the her. She followed Lily's finger until she saw that The Blade Breakers were seated in the restaurant.  
  
"We can eat here," Lily stated as she walked through the restaurant doors.  
  
Maya followed, after she had sent glares to the people who were looking weirdly at her from the other side of the window.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny screamed, as seven plates of food was placed in front of him.  
  
"This is a three course meal and you're up to your twelfth helping."  
  
"So," Tyson mumbled, as he had a full mouth of food.  
  
His attempted at speaking, caused a spray of food to fly across the table.  
  
"Tyson!" everyone yelled, removing pieces of food from their clothes.  
  
Tyson stopped shovelling his face with food to give them a sheepish grin, before re-shovelling his face with food once again. Kai rolled his eyes as he pushed his plate into the centre of table. Tyson's food shower had made him lose his appetite. Tyson grinned and grabbed the plate. Everyone sweat dropped as Tyson started to eat Kai's plate of food after finishing his seven plates.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice interrupted.  
  
Max looked up and grinned, "hey."  
  
Everyone turned to see Maya and Lily standing behind Kenny, Kenny spun around and nearly slammed his face into Maya's stomach.  
  
"Hi," Maya replied, to their welcoming grins.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai snapped.  
  
Lily glared down at him, when he closed his eyes she poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"We saw you and thought that it would be nice to have dinner with you guys."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice," Max said cheerfully, as he stole two chairs from near by table and placed them next to him.  
  
Smiling Maya and Lily sat down.  
  
"So what brings you guys here?" Ray asked, indicating to the posh environment.  
  
"We got broken into and we don't have the money to repair, so were looking for a place to stay," Lily stated simply as she looked at the menu.  
  
"Shivers, I can't afford this," Maya said loudly, pointing at the prises, "$3.30 for a 600ml bottle of diet coke, you got to be joking."  
  
"Hey it's ok, Kai will pay for your meal," Max stated flashing his award winning smile.  
  
"I am?" came an angry reply from Kai.  
  
Everyone ignored him; they turned to talk to Maya and Lily.  
  
Kai growled angrily as he crossed his arms over his well built chest, he stayed out of the conversation.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asked, as Tyson was holding his stomach and was looking really sick.  
  
He only groaned in reply. Kai was up at the counter paying for the food, he walked back to the group with an angry look on his face.  
  
"How much this time?" Kenny asked, turning to face him.  
  
"3,724.51 yen," he replied coldly, as he re-pocketed his wallet, Maya and lily's jaws' dropped.  
  
"It's not that much," Tyson remarked.  
  
Kai frowned.  
  
"Tyson that's $450 US," Kenny stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Tyson just shrugged and turned to face the girls.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't pay."  
  
Kai growled and followed after the group as they headed back towards the hotel.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Ray asked Maya.  
  
A worried look appeared on Maya's face, she forgot, they now had nowhere to stay. She spun around.  
  
"Lily, we don't have anywhere to stay," she shrieked.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, you can stay with us," Ray butted in.  
  
"Really?" Maya asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes really, anyways we're here now."  
  
Maya and Lily turned to see the huge hotel.  
  
Ray smiled and opened the door for them; the reception area was nearly all marble apart from the ceiling and the furniture. Chandeliers hung elegantly from the ceiling, there bright white light making everything easy to see. Maya and Lily walked around in a cycle, mouths open in awe, they hadn't seen anything so beautiful in there life.  
  
"The Blade Breakers," Kenny told the man at the front desk.  
  
He checked the computer, before turning around and grabbing a card.  
  
"Room 325, fifth floor."  
  
Kenny nodded, "oh could we please have two extra beds sent up please."  
  
The man took it down, and nodded. Everyone turned and headed up to the elevator, they didn't notice Tyson lean over and tell the guy at the front desk something.  
  
"It will be up in a minute or two," he replied.  
  
Tyson grinned happily and hurried after everyone.  
  
They reached the fifth floor, it was nicely decorated and Lily was so happy, she loved the fact that the wallpaper wasn't falling off.  
  
Kenny stopped at the door, he swiped the card, it beeped and he opened the door. Maya and Lily walked into one large sweet; it had 4 king single beds with one double bed on another wall.  
  
Tyson pushed past, he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest.  
  
"Bed! Perfect for a pillow fort!"  
  
Kai grabbed on to the back of Tyson's t-shirt.  
  
"Will you learn to grow up? This isn't playtime remember?" he snapped coldly.  
  
"Why don't you try smiling some time Kai, or are you afraid your face may crack?" Maya sarcastically put in as she pushing past him and sat on the double bed.  
  
"Wha...?" "Yeah, I hereby name this bed Fort Naptime," Tyson yelled, jumping up on one of the king size single beds, Lily and Maya started to laugh.  
  
"You're such a wet blanket, you should loosen up and have some fun, Tyson's got the right idea," Max stated as he two stood up on won of the beds and pretended to battle Tyson.  
  
"Hn, why did I ever come here, I'm no babysitter," Kai grumbled to himself as he walked over to the double bed.  
  
Lily and Maya were rolling around laughing; it didn't make it any better when Max and Tyson joined up to annoy Kai a little more.  
  
"Wha! Wha! Could you get us some soda and chocolate bars and then could you read us a story please?" said Tyson in his perfected baby voice, just to annoy the hell out of Kai.  
  
"Oh please I would like some milk," Lily added.  
  
This just sent everyone into a fit of laughter.  
  
"You bunch of wise guys," Kai hissed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and cause everyone else was unable to stand up Kai answered it, he opened the door to be faced with one fold up bed and twenty pillows stacked on top. Kai stepped back to allow the poor man to push the stuff into the room.  
  
"Yay! My pillows have arrived," Tyson yelled, jumping off the bed to grab the pillows.  
  
The man bowed, "please accept our apology but there was only one spare bed left."  
  
He then turned and left.  
  
"Great now what do we do know there is only six beds?" Kai snapped.  
  
"I'll just have to share," Maya stated as she spread herself out over the double bed.  
  
Kai glared at her, "no I always take the double bed, so get off."  
  
Maya sat up, "well you'll just have to share your kingdom for a night oh mighty Kai," she said sarcastically, curtsying on the bed like a princess.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes; he sat down on the end of the bed and started to remove his shoes. Maya watched as he stood up and undid his belt. Kai turned and glared at her, Maya blushed, she rolled off the bed, grabbing her bag and Lily's wrist, and they disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"You guys get changed," she shouted as she closed the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya and Lily, appeared out of the bathroom with their silk pyjamas on, the guys were in their nightclothes. Max wore a plain green top with grey shorts, Tyson wore the same but it was yellow and navy blue, Kenny wore brown pants and a grey top. Ray wore a white shirt with black pants. Kai how ever wore a black baggy top that came halfway down his thigh; you could just see the dark blue shorts that ended at his knee. Kai had taken all his gear off and was now lying on one side of the bed.  
  
Maya sat down on the other side and looked at the others.  
  
Lily's bed was set up in between Ray's and Max's. Everyone was lying in their beds, Maya knew Tyson was asleep as he was snoring loudly, his body was draped over the 20 pillows that he had piled on his bed. Ray layed on his back staring at the ceiling, and Lily was curled into her ball and was fast asleep. Max was poking Kenny who was rolling over and murmuring things about bitbeasts and jelly, which confused the hell out of Maya.  
  
"You gonna go to sleep or what?" Kai said coldly.  
  
Maya turned to see Kai's cold mahogany eyes staring at her, she smiled and layed down, "yeah, I will."  
  
She yawned, flashing her neko-fangs as she did, "night Kai," she whispered as she closed her eyes, she heard a mumble from him as he turned back around, she made out "goodnight" come from his lips.  
  
Maya smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok bit longer chappie then the others.............but wadda ya think!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well here again (drum roll)!!!!!!! DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or anything tied to it (cries really loudly) but I do own Maya, Lily, the plot and yeah so on (cheers)........  
  
I told you that there would be another character and there wasn't sorry ^_^.......will be next chappie he arrived in the morning =^-^=....Oops gave ya a clue well ok bye until next time and don't forget to review.....if ya don't no other chappie!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well here is my editors thoughts and I added some of my own *glares at editor* Shibz: Hi again! *waves*  
  
Maya: Why did I have to sleep with Kai?  
  
(The-Red-Pheonix: sleep NEXT to!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Lily: Because you lurrrrrrve him.. You want him. you need him......  
  
Maya: *whacks Lily over the head* yeah, yeah..... whatever  
  
Lily: *giggles*  
  
Shibz: ^_^U Riiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttt  
  
Anyway.......... There is a pretty little button below this comment that says something like REVIEW!  
  
*nods*  
  
sooooooooooooooooooo PLZ HAVE MERCY ON US WRITERS AND EDITORS! AND REVIEW  
  
Maya: *pats shibz on the back* she gets real emotional about this stuff....... so do us all a favour and get her off our backs by reviewing this chapter..... Even if it is flaming the chapter...  
  
The-Red-Pheonix: hey no flames *shakes head* that's not nice Shibz!!!!!!!!!!! *glares*  
  
Shibz: plz R&R the next chapter..... bubi! *waves*  
  
^_- bye The-Red-Pheonix 


	6. Just forget it

Another chapter, well I'm starting another story that will be up soon..... but until then keep posted on this story =^-^=, oh it may seem that Maya and Kai will get together but it doesn't happen !!!!!!!!!!!!! So remember to review or I won't update!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Just forget it  
  
Maya moaned, it was 5 am, she knew because she automatically woke up at that time every morning. She could feel she was cuddling up to a solid, warm object. Maya's eye's snapped open, she was cuddling up to Kai, her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm was draped across his chest.  
  
'Oh shit,' she mentally swore, 'what should I do?'  
  
Quickly she rolled off him, removing his arm from her waist as she went. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his peaceful face.  
  
'Oh good, he's still asleep,' she smiled lightly.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Maya turned her head to see Lily sitting up staring at her; she was trying so hard not to laugh. Maya glared at Lily before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Not long after, Maya and Lily were dressed in their gear and were ready to go to work.  
  
"So my sis has a crush," Lily teased as they stood by the door.  
  
Maya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, admit it, you do."  
  
Maya sighed, "he's hot, cute and oh so gorgeous, so yeah I will admit have a thing for him, but it's nothing."  
  
Lily smiled and was about to open the door when she turned and spoke over her shoulder, "Kai, we'll be back in an hour."  
  
Maya's jaw dropped, she turned to see Kai wide-awake with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled, before shutting his eyes.  
  
Maya turned to Lily, who was giggling.  
  
"Lily," Maya snapped.  
  
A worried look appeared on Lily's face and in a flash she was out the door and down the corridor, trying to escape from a fuming Maya that was hot on her heels.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Tell me this wasn't here yesterday," Max said, pointing at the pile of jewellery on the table.  
  
"Ok, this wasn't here yesterday," Ray replied.  
  
"Hi guys," Maya and Lily greeted as they appeared at the door.  
  
"What's this?" Ray asked, pointing down at the jewellery.  
  
"That's what we collected this morning," Lily stated, moving over to the stuff and putting it in her pocket.  
  
"We have to give it to Khil."  
  
Lily put her hand over her mouth, she had said too much.  
  
"Who's Khil?" Max asked.  
  
"And why are you giving him the jewellery?" Ray added, seeming a little annoyed.  
  
Maya hit Lily over the head and went and sat down on the now empty double bed, Tyson, Kenny and Kai were down still having breakfast.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Khil took us off the streets when our parents died, we were very little and when we got older he said that we had to repay him. So that's why we steal, 'cause he tells us to and most of the money goes to him, if we don't pay up every week, we could say good bye to our lives."  
  
"He'll kill you?" Ray said, his eyes turning into the familiar slits.  
  
Lily nodded, "and there's nothing anyone can do about it, he can't be caught."  
  
Ray shook his head, "you're wrong, there is something we can do about it."  
  
"There isn't, someone tried to help us one time and he ended up dead," Maya snapped.  
  
"Well we know someone that can help and he'll succeed."  
  
Maya rolled her eyes, "we'll see, but what if he doesn't then you guys are dead?"  
  
"That's a risk we're all willing to take," Max butted in, he was stern and Maya knew these guys wouldn't back down.  
  
Lily and Maya sighed, "ok..."  
  
The door suddenly burst open and a screaming Tyson ran in closely followed by a red faced Kai, who had a bowl of food tipped over his head.  
  
"Tyson, you've gone to far this time," Kai snapped, diving after Tyson.  
  
"But you said..."  
  
Tyson was cut off when Kai tackled him to the ground.  
  
"You're dead," he yelled, as he raised his fist.  
  
"Kai," Maya screamed, she ran over and pushed him off Tyson.  
  
"What are you doing?" she snapped.  
  
Kai lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, he seemed so angry.  
  
"Nothing," he mouthed as he got up off the floor, he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
Ray and Max were confused, Kai never lost his temper that bad before, they looked over at Tyson who was trying to catch his breathe, what had Tyson done to piss off Kai?  
  
Ray shook his head, there was no point in trying to find out, and anyway they had to go to visit the person that would help Maya and Lily.  
  
"Can we go and visit Mr. D?"  
  
"I think that we can, I'll just ring and see," Kenny said as he walked over to the phone.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya and Lily were now in a limousine on their way to this Mr. D, a guy that could help them. Kai had had a shower and now was sitting between the window and Maya. Tyson was next to the other window on the other side, he was playing with Max and acting like nothing had happened.  
  
Lily was sitting in front of Kai on the other side, she was pressing the window button to make the window go down, but it wasn't, she kept pressing the button, which started to drive Maya crazy.  
  
"Lily," she snapped.  
  
"What! The stupid window isn't going down," Lily snapped back.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and leaned forward, he pressed the button next to the other one. The window started to go down. Lily was so embarrassed.  
  
"Well I've never been in a car before," she said, looking out the window so she could avoid the looks from the others.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After a while of driving the limacine pulled up out side a huge mansion, everyone got out and started slowly walking up to the building. They reached the doors and they opened, there stood a short man in a business suit and top hat, he had a cane in one hand.  
  
"Mr D!" Tyson and the gang yelled when they saw the man.  
  
Mr. D smiled and motioned them to come in; they followed him to his office.  
  
"So are these the two that need help?"  
  
"Yes they are, they say that this Khil guy has never been caught, they can't run away cause if they do they'll be hunted down and killed, I thought that maybe we could set him up."  
  
"Yes, it is quite interesting and I have heard the same thing, this Khil guy is ruthless and is responsible for most of the street robberies, but because he gets people to do it he doesn't get pinned. This is going to be quite difficult, but I have hired someone to help us out, Clinton."  
  
The doors opened and a short red haired boy with the same cold stone coloured eyes as Khil walked in.  
  
"This is Khil's younger brother, he's going to help us come up with some plan to put Khil in jail, where he belongs."  
  
Clinton bowed his head and smiled, "pleased to meet you, I'm sorry for what pain my brother has caused you," he said, directing it at Maya and Lily.  
  
They bowed their heads too.  
  
"Now, lets get on with the plan," Mr. D turned and waited for Clinton to begin.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Ok a little shorter then the other chapters but hey I've been busy........well so Clinton is the new character!!!!!!!!!!!! Khil's younger brother..........ooooooooo ^-^ Well I'll update when I get reviews so u have to review or no update.........and sorry to cold love fans I'm taking to story off because it's going nowhere sori!!!!!!!! Well review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review. ^_^******** ok I'm going crazy!!!!! Well now it's the editors thoughts...so until next time ^_- The-Red-Phoenix   
  
Tut, tut... I can't believe it.... a minimum amount of reviews once again. Thanks to you guys *glares at reader* my job as an editor is going down hill. See... when you don't review, people don't update and that means ME...and all those other wonderful editors out there, run out of jobs. *nods to self* anyway, review if you can, and check out some of my stories, and review those too.  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf 


	7. The Plan

Well here is chapter 7, I have gotten so many nice reviews thank u ^_^!!!!!!!!!! Well here is a the plan and a intense fi.... oh I can't tell u, you just have to read oh and remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok but before we go I got an answer from the review that Cat sent me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well cat, my editor doesn't post or write my stories, I send them to her via e-mail then she sends it back with her comment then I post it!!!!!!!!!! and what can I say I LOOVVEE... reviews so that's why I ask for them!!!!!! but of cause I always will update even if there isn't any reviews because I love to write and I feel my stories are good plus my editor *glares at her* will make sure... soooo reviews are kinda like a treat for me and it makes me happy and gives me the inspiration to write, I always write a chapter after a good review...... So your review I'm not upset just happy that I got a review and well here's the 7th chapter... =^-^=  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha ( oh I'm a she he he)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The plan  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"So we're going to frame him, by letting the police catch him in the act," Lily said staring at Clinton.  
  
Clinton just nodded.  
  
"Ok so how are we going to frame him?" Maya asked.  
  
This time Mr. D cleared his throat to direct the attention to him.  
  
"I thought that you guys should break into a building and get Khil to meet you there, we ring the police, they turn up and you get out of there, you're neko-jin's so you should be able to get out of there undetected and quickly."  
  
Maya and Lily nodded, "we then have to practise, it's been awhile since we've broken into a building."  
  
Ray smiled, "I would like to see you train."  
  
Lily hit him and then said excitedly, "you can be our punching bag!"  
  
Maya smiled and shook her head, "I believe that this will work, Khil has the muscles but he doesn't have the smarts, no offence," Maya turned to Clinton.  
  
"None taken, my brother is a little thick."  
  
"Now girls, you better get training, this will take place at sundown on Tuesday, you can break into one of my BBA buildings."  
  
"We have 3 days then," Lily sighed.  
  
"Then we should start training now," Maya said as she got up.  
  
"You can use the back of my mansion if you want, the huge garden has loads of space," Mr. D stated as he to stood up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Tyson beamed.  
  
Tyson and the rest had been informed of the problem during the conversation.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The group followed Mr. D out to the back of the mansion, it was a large green backyard with a water fountain in the middle and a few stone seats were placed in the rose garden.  
  
Lily smiled, "perfect."  
  
"Well I'll leave you to it then," Mr. D turned and left, followed by Clinton. "If there is anything you need the butler will take care of it!"  
  
Maya turned to Lily, "Thanks! Double time."  
  
Lily turned and synchronised with Maya in 3 cartwheels, with a round off, followed by a no hand forward flip and at the end they raised their hands as a finishing pose.  
  
Maya and Lily heard The Blade Breakers clap.  
  
"Wow that was amazing," Tyson commented.  
  
Lily turned around, "that was nothing," she smiled.  
  
"Lily, stop chatting."  
  
Lily turned to see Maya standing under a tall tree.  
  
"You think you can make it," Maya said, indicating to a branch near the top.  
  
"Only if you give me a good lift."  
  
Maya nodded, she cupped her hands and got ready.  
  
Lily ran up quickly placed her foot on Maya's hands, Maya pushed her hands up sending Lily flying through he air, Lily grabbed the allocated branch and spun around in two times before flicking her body up over the branch to land standing on it. Lily looked down to Maya on the ground.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Maya nodded.  
  
She jumped up and grabbed the branch over her head, she flung her body up onto it before proceeding to climb the rest of the branches, she was one branch under Lily, but she couldn't get up because it was to high.  
  
"Lily hands please!"  
  
Lily wrapped her legs around the branch and dangled upside down, she locked her hands on to Maya's wrists and flicked Maya up onto the branch with her. Maya smiled at Lily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Maya and Lily looked down when a cheer erupted from below them; Kenny was sitting on a bench with Tyson and Max watching. Kai was leant up against a wall and Ray was practising his fighting, he felt he had to do something.  
  
Lily smiled when she saw Ray do a punch followed through with a high kick.  
  
"Can we practise our fighting? I wanna take on Ray."  
  
Maya nodded in agreement and in a quick couple of large jumps they were landed safety on the grass below.  
  
"Come on Ray," Lily said moving into her fighting stance, "take me on!"  
  
Ray smiled and moved into his fighting stance, Lily stepped forward sending a high kick to Ray who blocked it with his arm. Ray then sent a punch, Lily dodged it, she was about to jump into the air and kick Ray, but Ray moved forward and stepped on her foot keeping her grounded, Lily hissed in annoyance, he was good. She freed her foot and squatted down doing a low kick, which caused Ray to fall on the floor, she jumped into the air and was about to knee him, but he rolled over. Ray swivelled on the floor knocking Lily also to the ground, he rolled over and pinned her down.  
  
" You're good, but not good enough."  
  
Lily smiled, she squirmed and rolled over, Ray moved a little but pinned her again on the ground but this time she was laying on her stomach. Ray had pinned Lily's arms but had forgotten about her legs, Lily arched her back kicking Ray in the head. Ray placed his entire weight onto her wrists as he moved his legs and placed his feet on her ankles, making sure she couldn't kick him again.  
  
"Fine then," Lily hissed.  
  
She snapped her head up, hitting Ray in the head. He let go and got up; Lily jumped up and moved into her fighting stance again, Ray was bleeding from the side of his head.  
  
"I think we better stop, you're bleeding," Lily said, moving over to Ray.  
  
"No I'm fine, I'm not stoping until you're on the floor."  
  
"Ok I won't stop until you're on the floor," Lily snapped back.  
  
She moved back into her fighting stance, Ray send a high kick, she blocked it, but he stepped behind he and kicked her legs, Lily buckled onto the floor. She pushed her self up with her hands, she hissed, Maya noticed Lily's eyes had turned to slits.  
  
"Oh no," she thought, "Lily's going to do her trick."  
  
"Lily don't kill him," Maya yelled.  
  
"I won't... that much anyway."  
  
Lily did a cartwheel, she then went up onto her hands right in front of Ray, she wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him over her, causing him to go headfirst into the ground.  
  
Lily smiled, he layed still on the floor. She walked over to him, but suddenly she was in the dirt on her back with Ray pressing his foot into her neck.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You let your guard down," he hissed, he to was in his cat form.  
  
"This has turned into a intense fight," Maya thought.  
  
"Guy's were training, not killing each other, go look at yourselves," Maya snapped, rolling her eyes.  
  
Lily looked at Ray, his outfit was dirty, he was bleeding from the side of his head and his arm, she looked at her self she had a bad cut on her leg and it felt like a rib was bruised, she calmed down her eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Sorry," Lily said as she walked up to Ray, "I think I got a little carried away."  
  
"Me too," Ray smiled.  
  
Lily smiled back; just then the doors to the yard opened and Clinton appeared.  
  
"Mr. D says you can stay for lunch."  
  
Tyson grinned. "Oh that reminds me I'm hungry!"  
  
Max laughed as he followed after Tyson; Lily walked silently next to Ray, she felt so horrible, why did she get so carried away?  
  
"Hey don't worry," Ray's calm voice told her. "I've had worse, I can tell you, anyway you hit like a girl."  
  
Lily grinned and hit his arm, "I am a girl... oh jeez sorry."  
  
Ray rubbed his arm, "come on lets have some lunch, after we get cleaned up."  
  
Ray put his arm over Lily's shoulders and walked with her through the doors guiding her to the bathroom where the first-aid kit sat waiting.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Ok wadda ya think.....a fight sequence mwa ha ha ha ha......poor ray =^_^=!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Well now dun da!!!!!!!!!! DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOO ok  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ray, Kai and Lee *even though I want to* I don't own any of the characters from beyblades or any of their ideas *crying* but I do own Maya, Lily and the plot MWA HA HA oh and Khil plus his brother..........well next chappie Maya fights Kai.....I wonder what happens and how she actually gets him to fight her ^-^????????????  
  
Well now miss editor gets her say, hit it  
  
*does the happy dance*  
  
hi all! How have we been? Good? Well same! Ya know why? Because I got to edit another great chapter!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Keep the reviews coming, because well we always like a bit of support. It's not often the writers on fanfiction.net have editors, but I am an editor and an author so I know how it feels when no body reviews you.... *sniffles*  
  
I was real upset that time...  
  
Maya: here we go again *rolls eyes*  
  
Lily: do I get to kiss Ray?  
  
Ray: authoress and editoress powers can make that happen...  
  
Lily: *giggles*  
  
Maya: ok then........... well see ya next chapter *waves*  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	8. Are you sure this is lunch?

Chapter 8 Are you sure this is lunch?  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Maya sat down next to Kai and Max sat on the opposite side with Kenny and Tyson. The doors to the hall opened, Lily and Ray appeared, they had cleaned themselves up and were now ready to eat.  
  
"Let's eat," Tyson beamed as he dug into the chicken.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes, Lily sat next to Maya and Ray sat next to her.  
  
"You guys better?" Maya asked.  
  
Lily and Ray nodded.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They were half way through their meal when Mr. D walked in.  
  
He started to laugh, "I see Tyson hasn't changed, since the last time I saw him."  
  
Kenny smiled, "Tyson will never change."  
  
A mumbled was heard as Tyson tried to speak with a mouth full of bread and chicken, Max shook his head.  
  
Clinton appeared behind Mr. D; he smiled down at Maya and Lily.  
  
"Great tricks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kai snorted.  
  
Maya glared at him, she scooped up a lump of mashed potato on her fork.  
  
"You know Kai probably can't kick," she stated flicking her fork in his direction.  
  
"For gods sake," Kai snapped.  
  
Maya turned and laughed, her mashed potato had been flicked all over him, and he had some in his hair and on his face, plus his clothes.  
  
"Seriously, it's like food is attracted to me or something," he grumbled, as he wiped the potato away from his face.  
  
"No you're to ugly for that, they're just trying to make you look cute, see you look gorgeous with that," Maya teased, pointing to a piece of potato on the tip of his nose.  
  
Kai sent Maya a death glare, he picked up his glass of water and poured it over her head, Maya screamed and stood up.  
  
"You look great with wet hair."  
  
Maya growled and shot Kai a glare, she picked up her plate of food and slammed it into his face. The plate slide down his face and fell into his lap, Maya laughed, she could just see Kai's frown through the gravy and potato. Kai wiped the food from his face and flicked it onto Maya.  
  
"Food fight," Tyson yelled as he noticed what was happening.  
  
Tyson loaded his spoon with peas and shoot them at Lily, Lily screamed and scooped potato in her hands and rubbed it into Tyson's hair.  
  
"Oh no," Kenny got up and ran; he went and stood next to Mr. D and Clinton.  
  
Mr. D looked amused while Clinton looked disgusted, suddenly a chicken wing hit him square in the face, Clinton growled and stepped forward, he picked up the bottle of lemonade, he shook it up until it looked like it was about to explode. He opened the lid and let the lemonade spray over the group.  
  
Everyone went quite and stared at him, he smiled.  
  
"Good, stop your childish games and get cleaned up," he snapped.  
  
"I never play childish games," Kai snapped as he threw a plate of jelly at Clinton.  
  
A smirk appeared on Kai's face when it hit him in the face.  
  
Maya raised her hand, "bulls-eye."  
  
Kai hesitated before giving Maya a soft high five.  
  
There was a load dong, everyone went quite and looked over at Mr. D who had just hit the huge gong in the room with his cane.  
  
"That's enough, you've had your fun, now go get cleaned up. I thought you would have wanted to stayed tonight, so luckily your clothes are in the rooms that you'll be staying in," he turned to look at Lily and Maya. "You two are sharing a room, I thought you would like that."  
  
Maya and Lily nodded; a lump of potato fell from the top of Maya's head and fell into a clump on the floor. Maya smiled weakly before shaking her head a little.  
  
"Well I'll get Clinton to show you to your rooms," Mr. D continued, he looked around at the food on the walls and ceiling, "I better get the staff to clean this up then," he sighed.  
  
He turned and walked out; Clinton frowned as he walked out through another door.  
  
"Follow," he snapped.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya stepped into the room that Clinton said was theirs. Lily followed in behind. Kai and Ray were next door, and Kenny, Max and Tyson were next to them.  
  
"This is all your fault," Lily growled as she shredded her clothes.  
  
Maya shook her head and turned around, she heard the bathroom door slam shut.  
  
"It was fun, besides I got to hit Kai," Maya shouted back.  
  
"You didn't technically hit me," a cold voice spoke from the door.  
  
"What was that?" Lily yelled.  
  
"Nothing," Maya yelled back, she didn't speak until the she could hear that the water was on.  
  
"What ya doing?" Maya asked, she raised her eyebrow as she spoke.  
  
Kai smirked, "just wanted to see how you looked."  
  
Maya turned to the mirror, her hair was wet and full of potato and peas, she had jelly on her top and her pants were covered with chicken. Maya frowned she looked a mess, she took a chicken wing out of her hair and chucked it at Kai. "You don't look too good yourself," Maya grinned.  
  
Kai had potato and gravy through his hair, his face still had some potato on it and his clothes were covered in absolutely everything that was on the table. He had been ganged up on at one point.  
  
Maya started to laugh, "you actually look funny."  
  
Kai frowned.  
  
Maya noticed someone standing behind Kai.  
  
"Um I'd move if I was you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suddenly Kai was on his stomach, with Tyson cheering as he jumped on his back, Maya could see that Kai was ready to kill, she smiled.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
"Oh I will," Kai growled as he got up.  
  
Tyson fell onto the floor.  
  
"Ouch," he stood up rubbing his bottom.  
  
Tyson looked up, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Tyson disappeared from the door and ran down the hallway, closely followed by Kai, who was gaining on him quickly.  
  
Maya shook her head; she closed the door and as she did the door to the bathroom opened. Lily stepped out with the towel wrapped around her body; she was combing her hair.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Maya rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Wadda ya think???????????????????????? I found the food bit funny and Kai has opened up a little, I found he let his guard down when he was having fun. Well in the next bit they get back to training but it gets a little intense mwa ha ha ha ha !!!!!!!!! Well now it's the BOOOOOOO disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it but I do own Maya and Lily and Clinton oh plus Khil and the plot *happy dance* inspire me and write me a nice review thank you.............now editors opinion A bit of a boring chapter, but at least Kai looked funny. *imagines Kai with potato and gravy on his face= laughing*  
  
Anyway, please review this chapter with either your praise, or just creative criticism.  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	9. Peeping

So well here is chapter 9 wow, really good, oh I advise you read Moonlight lovers that my editor has written it's really really really good ^____________^ and I felt that you all deserved a treat so I'm going to update nearly everyday!!!!!!!! K bye!!!!!!! READ ON  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Peeping  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Maya had a shower; she was now clean and dressed in clean clothes, standing out on the balcony.  
  
"You ok?" Lily asked as she walked up and leaned on the railing next to her.  
  
"I'm fine, anyways we need to get back to our training," Maya stated.  
  
She jumped off the balcony and landed softly on the grass below.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and followed.  
  
Maya grinned when she noticed that the doors to the balcony next room were open. She turned to Lily.  
  
"Wanna practise peeping without getting caught?"  
  
Lily smirked, "yeah."  
  
They moved under the balcony and climbed the lattice up to the first floor; they then jumped lightly over the railing before creeping up to the doors and peeked in.  
  
Kai was topless, as he searching through his bag. He was well toned and built solid.  
  
Lily giggled, "he's perfect for you."  
  
They watched as he chucked on a light grey baggy shirt and left the room. When he left Ray appeared from the bathroom, he was only wearing his boxes. He was very well toned and lightly built, just like a cat.  
  
"Oh shivers, did I do that?" Lily gasped as she noticed a large bruise on his chest.  
  
Ray snapped his head to the side, to look at the balcony, he had heard something. He pulled on his black pants and walked over to the doors. He looked out, there wasn't anyone, he walked out onto the balcony and looked over the edge, nobody.  
  
He shook his head, "I must be hearing things."  
  
He walked back into the room, closing the doors behind him.  
  
Maya and Lily breathed out, "that was close."  
  
They let go of the railing they were holding onto, they dropped lightly onto the grass.  
  
"That's why we avoid our own kind, keen hearing and sharp sight makes our job twice as difficult," Maya stated as they walked around to the back.  
  
"Yeah, even I can sense if someone's watching us," Lily smiled, "like now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Far tree, left, near pond," Lily stated.  
  
Maya turned and looked where Lily said and sure enough there sat Clinton watching them. Maya smiled and waved.  
  
Clinton hesitated before waving back.  
  
Maya and Lily cracked up laughing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya stood in her fighting stance.  
  
They were in the garden and back to there training.  
  
Lily shifted into hers.  
  
"Go," Ray yelled, dropping his hand.  
  
Lily stepped forward and kicked Maya in the right leg, causing Maya to kneel down. Lily kicked her shoulder. Maya swayed a little.  
  
"You've lost your touch," she smiled.  
  
Maya jumped up and kicked Lily in the chest, sending her flying backward into a tree trunk. Lily spat out blood and stood up. She ran up to Maya and jumped into the air, she spun around and kicked her in the head. Maya grinned and rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Better."  
  
Maya stood straight, Lily sent punches and kicks but Maya blocked them all, she moved her foot and tripped Lily, Lily fell backwards onto her back, she looked up to see Maya grinning down at her, before extending her hand.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
Lily smiled and grabbed Lily's hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"Ok, what now?"  
  
"Stretches."  
  
Lily grinned, "yes."  
  
Maya shook her head.  
  
Lily followed Maya, they bent over, their legs straight and placed their elbows onto the floor. Then they did a side spilt and put their chests onto the ground.  
  
Max, Tyson, Kenny and Kai watched in amazement.  
  
Ray joined in. Next they stretched their arms followed by five sit-ups. Then they placed their hands on the floor and flicked their bodies up into a handstand before following through into a bend back, then flicked back up to stand straight.  
  
Lily smiled as Ray did the stretches.  
  
"Hey can you do that?"  
  
Maya rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily slid into a side split, she placed her hands in front of her on the ground, and she pushed up so her legs hovered off the ground, before flicking her body up, so she was in a handstand. Then she parted her legs into a straight air split.  
  
Maya shook her head as Ray did the same.  
  
"You guys stop showing off!"  
  
"Just because you can't do it....."  
  
"I can," Maya snapped at Lily. "It's just I don't want to make it competitive," Maya stated, as she walked over and pushed Lily.  
  
Lily fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
She hissed in objection, "not nice."  
  
"You know I'm evil," Maya grinned.  
  
Ray smiled as he stood up and helped Lily up.  
  
"Dinner?" Tyson beamed as Clinton appeared at the door.  
  
Clinton rolled his eyes.  
  
"What he said," said the boy.  
  
Maya followed the group as they walked after Clinton back into the dining hall.  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
Ok sorry this chappie is a little shorter but if I added the dinner in would be really long.........so the dinner part is next ^_^ so cool...... Wonder what will happen, is Clinton going to do something??????????????? I have no idea, (not true I'm wrighting it) he he he he  
  
Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and do me a huge favour and review so I can fell good and write the next chappie ( he he he well bye bi hope you enjoyed........ Oh before we go to the editor...... DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblades, (I want to,) or anything tied to it such as the neko-jin theme =^-^=, but I do own Maya, Clinton, Lily, Khil and the plot "   
  
Me running out of stuff to say............ I highly doubt that. I always have something to say, and I'm going to say it now HURRY UP AND MAKE RAY AND LILY KISS ALREADY! You can keep building the relationship between Kai and Maya, but Ray and Lily are like already there. Oh and the peeping thing........ kawaii! How cute! Ray only in boxers and kai topless.... *drools*  
  
Anyway. Great chapter.  
  
Please review  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	10. To The Mall

Chapter 10 To The Mall  
  
The group followed into the now clean dinning hall.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Tyson asked as he sat down.  
  
"Steak," Clinton stated as he sat down at the end of the table.  
  
Everyone grinned and sat down, Ray made sure Maya sat away from Kai. (Just sit down *sighs*)  
  
Mr. D appeared at the door and joined then, "Maya, Lily I noticed that you don't have many clothes, so I thought that maybe you would, like to go shopping tomorrow and buy some new outfits and some clothes for the plan."  
  
Maya and Lily frowned, "we don't have any money to buy clothes."  
  
Mr. D started to laugh, "did you really think that you were paying? It's on me; you can buy what you want, just have fun."  
  
Maya and Lily's face lightened up with joy and surprise.  
  
"Really, you are? How kind of you," they stood up and ran over to him to give him a hug.  
  
He laughed and hugged them back, "just don't buy to much, I don't want to go broke."  
  
Lily smiled, "we won't."  
  
They went back to their seats and ate their dinner. Maya left Kai alone so everything was fine.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They had finished dinner and were now in their rooms. Maya lay down in one of the double beds in the room, while Lily lay down in the other.  
  
"I can't believe it, they're all so nice," Lily smiled.  
  
Maya rolled her eyes and turned over, "I know."  
  
"Just three days," Lily sighed.  
  
Maya shut her eyes.  
  
"Do you think it will work? Do you? Maya, hello, Maya," Lily sat up and looked over.  
  
Maya lay sound asleep.  
  
"Damn you, I always fall asleep before you," Lily hissed as she lay back down.  
  
A small smirk appeared and Maya's face.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next morning Lily woke up to find Maya was out of bed and dressed ready to go.  
  
"Huh? Why are you up so early?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Maya sighed and chucked Lily's clothes at her.  
  
"We slept in, it's 6am."  
  
Lily's eyes widened with shock, "we slept in, wow, that's a first."  
  
Maya rolled her eyes and headed for the door, "get up, let's have breakfast and then we have a shopping trip."  
  
Lily smiled with joy and bounded out of the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Morning," Maya said as she saw Kai in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," he grumbled, stirring his coffee.  
  
"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Maya teased.  
  
"No, I didn't even sleep," he grumbled back.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tyson's snoring was so load that it kept me up."  
  
Maya started to laugh; "he's really getting to you lately isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Kai mumbled taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"You admit it, oh my god!"  
  
Kai looked up her confused, "what did I admit?"  
  
"That Tyson annoys you."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "everyone knows Tyson annoys me, I don't have to say it."  
  
Maya frowned, "yeah, that's true."  
  
She leant over and took one of his pieces of toast, "thanks," she smiled.  
  
Lily appeared, followed by Ray.  
  
"So when do we start?" Lily beamed taking a piece of toast from Kai's plate and sticking it in her mouth.  
  
Kai grumbled something and left.  
  
Ray smiled and answered Lily's confused face, "no sleep."  
  
She nodded and continued to eat the toast.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After everyone was ready and had managed to wake up Tyson, they were in the car and on their way to the shopping mall.  
  
Lily stared happily out of the window, at all the shops passing by.  
  
The car stopped outside the mall and everyone got out.  
  
Lily walked up to a shop and straight away walked in, she giggled happily as she pulled out outfits and showed them to Ray, who looked kind of confused.  
  
Kai stood out the front with Maya, while Tyson and Max went hunting for food and Kenny went to a computer store.  
  
"So why aren't you in there with Lil?" he said, while leaning up against the glass window.  
  
"Ain't my style," Maya replied simply as she walked over to another shop that had cargos and jeans.  
  
She disappeared into the shop and reappeared few minutes later with 4 bags in her hands, Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bags.  
  
"What stupid things did you buy?"  
  
"Two black turtle necks and pants for the plan, I know Lily won't buy this and another black Chinese outfit."  
  
Kai frowned and closed his eyes; just as he did Lily appeared with 6 bags in her hand and a really confused looking Ray behind her.  
  
"How can you girls buy so much?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
Maya shrugged and followed after Lily, who had dashed off in another direction, Ray walked slowly with Kai behind them.  
  
They had been shopping for 4 hours now and Lily had 25 bags while Maya only had 10, which mostly consisted of useful things.  
  
Kai had bought himself a new attack ring and Ray had a new outfit that Lily helped him pick out. They walked slowly into the food hall to find Tyson stuffing his face, a worried Max sitting opposite him.  
  
"Hey," he smiled as he noticed Maya, Lily and the guys.  
  
"What you guys been doing?" Lily asked sitting next to him.  
  
Max sighed, "eating."  
  
"Hey why don't we go to Space Zone?" Maya suggested.  
  
Looking over at Lily, her face light up, "yes I would love to do that."  
  
"What is Space Zone?" Max asked.  
  
"You'll see," Lily said as she took him by the hand and dragged him off to the place.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok the most of the chapters are just to fill in the space between the end so if it is a bit boring I'm sorry (..... Well hope you enjoy the next chappie, the end is near....ooooooo..the next chapter is the 2nd last so it is quite close, just warning you, well ok This is a little rushed I'm sori!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything tied to beyblades, but I do own the OC's + plot  
  
Ok editor's notes  
  
Hiyo! Anyway... congrads on a great chapter empty......... you made it sound as if all girls love shopping *cough cough* I hate it personally. Only if I have to go shopping I will if not screw the clothes store and find me an Empire Toys or Minotaur! Anyway..... Please review if you have the time!  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	11. Space Zone Fun

The second last chappie, oh my god it's so close!!!!! Well enjoy and you know how the disclaimer goes.....so just read  
  
Chapter 11 Space Zone Fun  
  
Lily dragged Max into a small front area; it had a desk and a door, which lead out to the back he guessed.  
  
"Hey Lily, Maya, nice to see you guys again," the guy behind the counter said.  
  
"Hi Matt, can you fit us..." Lily turned around and counted, "six in?"  
  
Matt nodded and placed six guns on the table and goggles.  
  
Kai, Ray, Max looked shocked. Tyson looked mischievous.  
  
"Don't worry they're paint guns," Matt said, laughing at their shocked expressions.  
  
Maya took a paint gun and put on the goggles, "the paint comes off in the wash, so come on."  
  
She disappeared through the door next to the desk Lily followed close behind. The guys gave each other weird looks before taking a gun and following.  
  
When they stepped through the door it opened up into a huge area with walls and lights flashing everywhere.  
  
Kai felt something hit him, he looked down to find a red splash of paint on his top, and he frowned.  
  
"Gotcha," Maya laughed appearing from behind a wall.  
  
She felt something hit her arm; she looked across to see blue paint on her shoulder.  
  
"Gotcha," Kai smirked.  
  
Maya frowned and disappeared behind the wall. They guys worked as a group to try to gang up on the girls, which was kind of unsuccessful, as the girls seemed to just disappear. But Ray always knew where they were and got some lucky shoots in.  
  
They dodged behind walls and objects, Maya had paint all over her body and so did Lily. They had been playing for ages and now they were getting tired.  
  
"Hey guys truce, I'm tired," Lily yelled.  
  
"Ha ok," came their reply.  
  
Maya and Lily walked up to them, and sat down on the floor.  
  
"How do you know about this place?" Max asked, stretching his paint covered arms.  
  
"We use to come here to train, but after a while we got bored," Lily replied simply.  
  
Ray suddenly coped a paint ball to the side of his face, "I thought we called truce."  
  
Lily smiled, "I know."  
  
Ray smiled evilly and raised his gun, Lily screamed and ran towards the exit. Maya, Kai, Max and Tyson followed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They were all back at the mansion now, they had spent the whole day at the mall; Lily flopped onto her bed and fell asleep. Maya decided to pay a visit next door, she knocked and stepped in. Kai was sitting in bed and Ray was doing stretches on the floor.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," they replied.  
  
"I was wondering... if ya can't get any sleep Kai, our room isn't affected by the helicopter's sound."  
  
Kai nodded, Ray frowned, "what bout me?"  
  
Maya smiled, "you can come too if you want."  
  
He smiled "ok."  
  
He got up and grabbed his pillow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to go now before he starts," Ray stated as he walked past.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow and followed.  
  
Maya went back into her room to find Ray lying on the floor; she went and sat on her bed. Lily was curled up asleep.  
  
Ray was staring and smiling, "she looks so peaceful."  
  
Maya snorted, "peaceful? I would pay to see the day that happens."  
  
Kai appeared at the door and sat down in the chair in the corner.  
  
Maya smiled and fell asleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day went all to fast; Maya and Lily went back to their training.  
  
It was now Tuesday morning and Lily was feeling really nerves.  
  
"Tonight we are going to make this work."  
  
Maya nodded, they were siting out the back on the lawn with the Bladebreakers. Kai was laying on the ground sleeping, Ray was doing his routine exercises, Max was playing mind games with Tyson and Kenny was in his own little world.  
  
"Lily did you inform Khil to meet us there?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"I hope it works out," Lily started again.  
  
"Lily it will work out, I trust these people and Mr. D, it sounds simple but it is hard."  
  
Lily nodded again; she turned and looked at the group.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya and Lily were now in the car, on there was to the warehouse. The driver dropped them off just out the front of a huge metal gate.  
  
Maya and Lily looked up at the gate.  
  
"Let's make this work."  
  
They scaled the fence and jumped over.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok this is the 2nd last chapter, it was boring and rushed I'm sorry but the last chapter makes it worth it!!!!!!! ok well review and the last chapter will be up tomorrow so hold on the end is near.  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha......  
  
Editors note   
  
Once again...... very short chapter no romance.... tut tut..... oh well, hope you had a good read and review please, if you want.  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


	12. Final Chapter

Well ok here it is the final chapter to this story!!!!!! Hope you enjoy...bye....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades or anything tied to it, but I do own the OC's and the plot, plus this ending chapter!!!!!!!!! Which is so sad it's the last chappie *starts crying*  
  
Feline Fun  
  
Double Crossing and Final Goodbyes  
  
Maya and Lily stood outside the warehouse that Mr. D said they should break into; they had their black pants and turtlenecks on and were ready for the action. If this plan worked out they would be free.  
  
They silently walked up to the building as security guards walked past. They pressed up against the wall and waited till they walked away. They lightly stepped across the floor to the stairs that lead to the roof. The roof had many skylights, which were their access points.  
  
"Ready?" Lily whispered, leaning over a skylight.  
  
"Yes, let's get this guy."  
  
They silently opened the skylight and dropped down; hanging onto a side they swung and grabbed a metal roof beam. Silently they swung from beam to beam. Lily miss placed her hand and started to fall, but Maya grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Be careful," she whispered.  
  
They made their way down to the lowest bar over the top of a stack of crates.  
  
"Hands please."  
  
Maya nodded she wrapped her legs around the beam and with her arms lowered Lily onto the crate, she then let go and landed softly next to her.  
  
Suddenly a flashlight shone into their eyes, they hissed with the sudden brightness.  
  
"Stop, who goes there?" a security guard yelled.  
  
Maya and Lily jumped off the crate and in a matter of seconds the guy was on the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Go trip the silent alarm, I'll turn the lights on and let Khil in," Maya commanded walking towards a wall.  
  
She flipped the switch and in a matter of seconds the warehouse was flooded with light. Now they could see what was in there, in the middle was bey dishes with beyblades motionless in them, large machines towered over them everywhere, a huge safe was in built into one of the walls on the other side.  
  
Maya looked around for a way out before she let Khil in, there was a fire door to her left, it looked good enough. She just had to jar it on the other side when they left. She walked over and moved the handle. It was open. "Dumb people, have to tell Mr. D that these doors should be locked at night."  
  
She opened it to find that it lead out to the harbour, which was great. On the other side of the door it had no handle.  
  
She closed the door and moved over to the huge roller doors, she pressed the button and they started to slowly open. Suddenly a person slid under the door, he stood up straight, he was wearing a black ripped shirt with his ripped daggy jeans and the same black metal capped boots, but this time he had black fingerless gloves on that had metal suds on the knuckles.  
  
"Hi Khil," Maya said as she walked away.  
  
"And why am I here?" he asked following slowly after her, looking angrily at his surroundings, nothing looked worth taking.  
  
The roller doors closed behind him.  
  
"For this," Maya said, indicating to the large safe, "it's full of money."  
  
Khil smiled, "good, where's Lily?" he questioned looking around.  
  
"I'm here," her voice replied.  
  
Maya looked behind Khil, where Lily stood crouched on a crate.  
  
Khil turned around and grinned evilly "good."  
  
He stepped forward towards the safe and pulled out a small brown package.  
  
"What's that?" Maya asked stepping away.  
  
"Explosives my dear, how else do you think I'll get this thing open," Khil stuck the package on the door and place a small black object on it. "Stand back," he snapped.  
  
Maya went over and stood next to Lily behind a crate, Khil took out what looked like a remote for the car and pressed the button. A loud boom was heard as the door to the safe door was blown off.  
  
Khil smiled and stepped forward, he looked inside. He stepped back and frowned.  
  
"I don't see anything," he growled moving towards Maya and Lily.  
  
Maya could just see over his shoulder, the safe was full of beyblade parts. She was about to explain but her cue came, the police sirens. She smiled and turned to Khil.  
  
"See you later sucker."  
  
She and Lily turned and ran to the fire door, she swung it open to be faced with ...Clinton.  
  
"What the hell are you doing her?" Maya snapped as she tried to get past.  
  
Clinton pushed the girls backward onto the floor.  
  
"Do you think I would give my brother up just like that," he snapped, standing over them.  
  
Khil moved and stood next to his brother, he was smiling.  
  
"You see our plan girls is that we go and leave you here," Khil laughed, "but not with out teaching you a lesson first."  
  
He leant over and gave Maya a righter in the face; she glared at him and stood up. Clinton held back Lily. Maya sent Khil a high right kick to the head; he stumbled backwards before screaming in annoyance and lunging forward dragging her to the ground.  
  
He punched her in the stomach before throwing her into a crate.  
  
"Maya," Lily screamed, struggling against Clinton who had her pinned.  
  
Maya held her jaw, it hurt and blood was running from a wound on her head. She glared at Khil before picking up a box and chucking it at him, he caught it but Maya kicked him in the stomach and elbowed him in the face. He fell onto the floor.  
  
Maya smiled and turned around to help Lily but before she knew it, she was lifted by the back of her top, into the air. Khil punched her side; the studs made it three times worse. She had had enough, she lifted her legs and pushed off his chest before flipping and landing crouched on the floor, she swivelled and brought Khil crashing to the floor.  
  
Lily stepped on Clinton's foot, he let go and she turned around and gave him a hard punch in the jaw, he fell onto the floor.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily asked, as she ran to Maya's side.  
  
Maya stopped punching Khil in the face and got up.  
  
"Yeah," she said rubbing her throbbing knuckles.  
  
Khil moaned but didn't get up, suddenly the doors burst open and police flooded through the fire door and garages doors. Maya and Lily, before they were noticed, climbed the crates and got back up into the roof beams.  
  
"So these are the guys that broke in," one of the offices said, cuffing Khil.  
  
"Yeah, but what happened to them?" another said.  
  
"Beats me, but they're going in for a very long time or even life, this is a government building."  
  
Maya and Lily watched happily as Khil and Clinton were dragged off.  
  
"It wasn't us, it was those two cats," Khil yelled.  
  
"Tell it to the judge," an officer said, pushing him roughly out the door.  
  
Maya and Lily climbed out onto the roof once more; they looked over the edge to watch the police car drive off. Lily jumped up and down.  
  
"We're free Maya, we're finally free, we can explore the world."  
  
Maya smiled and sat on the edge and looked over at the ink black looking ocean, the moon was shimmering down leaving silver streaks across the water.  
  
"I first want to go and explore the ocean, see what else there is out there."  
  
Lily smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Me too, me too."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maya and Lily had their bags packed and sitting at their feet. They were on the jetty ready to board the ship that would take them to Europe. The Bladebreakers with glum faces stood in a group.  
  
"So you are going," Max said sadly, shifting his feet.  
  
"Yeah, but we want to explore, this is our chance, we're free," Lily said happily hugging him.  
  
"You will visit us? Send us post cards? You have to!" Tyson whined holding on to Maya's arm.  
  
Maya shook him off her arm and smiled, "we will see you guys again we promise."  
  
She moved over to Kai who was leant up against a tree, he didn't show it but she could sense he was upset.  
  
"You ain't gonna say goodbye?" Maya asked looking at him.  
  
"No," he mumbled opening his eyes.  
  
Maya could see his sadness through those beautiful mahogany eyes of his.  
  
She sighed, this was depressing, and she was supposed to be happy, she was free to explore the world, but this group had come to be like her family and she felt upset leaving them.  
  
Maya leaned forward and hugged Kai. Kai was taken by surprise, but slowly he hugged her back.  
  
"See you again soon," he mumbled.  
  
Maya smiled and pulled back, "I have to come back, I can't leave my favourite guy to annoy behind for to long."  
  
Kai smiled, this took Maya by surprise, he usually just smirked, but this was a proper real smile.  
  
Maya punched his jacket, "that's for smiling,"  
  
Kai looked confused, "but..."  
  
Maya shook her head and walked over to Ray before he could reply.  
  
They had said their goodbyes and now Maya and Lily were and the boat, leaning over the railing and waving.  
  
"See you guys!"  
  
The Bladebreakers were waving back, "we'll see you soon."  
  
Kai was standing just staring, yet he was also smiling.  
  
Maya smiled, the boat started to move. She pulled a blue object out of her pocket and held it up in the air.  
  
"Until next time Kai," she yelled.  
  
Kai looked up at the object, he then dove into his jacket and pulled out a bit, with Dranzer on it. He started to run after the boat.  
  
"Hey give me back my blade," he yelled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok the last chappie of the series, wadda ya think??????? Pretty good hey.... Evil Clinton, well like I said there is a sequel and it going to be set in four years time when Maya and Lily and the blade breakers are all 19. Well review and I'll try to start it as soon as possible. Bye readers, read Harder to breathe while you wait:  
  
**  
  
*sniffles* great last chapter don't ya reckon? Anyway... please review!!!!!!! So that empty will update with her sequel  
  
The-Dark-Fire-Elf (editoress) 


End file.
